


Not good news

by DandelionWitch



Series: Omegaverse [6]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Omega Verse, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionWitch/pseuds/DandelionWitch
Summary: Lilith had been feeling sick, she thought that it might be the curse's effect on her. But the symptoms are not the ones Eda described, so she fears it is something else.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Series: Omegaverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033008
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	Not good news

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know what else to tag, but, dRAMAAAAAA

They both sat on the couch, Lilith looked terrible serious and nervous, that made Eda remain silent and not to mess with her as she normally would.

Lilith coughed and cleared her throat

"I haven't been feeling good lately, I thought it might be the curse's effect and that I would eventually get used to it" she played with her fingers on her lap "But I started having very specific symptoms that do not match with the ones you described"

"What do you mean?" Eda interrupted, she was afraid that the curse was being worse on her sister, Lilith looked away "Maybe if you drink extra elixir it will stop the curse getting worse! Let me go get more"

She got up, but Lilith grabbed her harm stoping her.

"I'm afraid is not the curse Edalyn" 

Eda was confused and decided to sit back again, Lilith wasn't sure how to tell her.

"Edalyn I think" she paused for a second "I might... be pregnant"

Her sister started to laugh hysterically, Lilith blushed at the reaction.

"It's not funny Edalyn!" 

"I'm sorry!" She couldn't stop "But how can you be!" She tried to keep talking and brushed a tear off "You are like 48 Lilith! And also that happened like more than 20 years ago!" 

Lilith fell silent and Eda stopped laughing.

"It happened more than 20 years ago didn't it?"

"Well... we kind of did it again about a month ago" 

Eda gasped.

"I didn't though you were the type who would do it with a married woman" she said jokingly "you are totally bad girl coven material!"

"Edalyn!" 

"Okay okay, relax" she calmed her down "But that doesn't explain it anyways, even if you two did the do recently" Lilith blushed "That's ridiculous!, you are too old to bare pregnancy!" 

"I thought that too Edalyn, but you know that there are rare cases of omegas having a longer fertily periods, even around 50 years old" 

"So wait a minute..."

Luz walked trought the door "Hey g...!"

"I am going to be an aunt?!" She grabbed Lilith by the shoulders 

"Edalyn! can you take me seriously for five seconds!" Lilith yelled back annoyed

"I'm serious!" She let her go and smiled "I'm going to be the coolest single rich and hot aunt, that's awesome!"

"Wait Lilith is what?!" Luz screamed dropping her backpack, and that's when both women noticed her presence 

"Luz I thought you went to school!" Eda yelled

"I did but came back from my history book!" She gasped "Wait! I hit Lilith like just a couple of weeks ago! Did I harm the baby?!"

"Wait I hit her too!" Eda screamed 

"Oh for the love of the titans! We don't know if I'm pregnant yet, calm down everyone and stop yelling!" She yelled 

"Why is everybody yelling!" King stepped in "can't you all keep it quiet? The king of demons needs a nap!"

"Sorry King, we are kind of the middle of something" Eda said to the little sleepy demon

King yawned and took a seat on the couch "Yeah I know, something about babies" he rubbed one of his eyes "I'm not sharing my stuff by the way"

He curled up into a ball and fell asleep again.

Everyone stayed silent, just looking to each other for a bit.

"So... do you have a partner Lilith?" Luz asked out of curiosity, the woman just looked away

"That's not important kiddo, Lilith is raising her baby by herself" she looked at her sister "that is, if she is having one, we aren't really sure yet" 

"I see" she took a step forward and grabbed one of Lilith's shoulders "Don't worry Lilith, we will help whatever happens!"

"Yeah, after all, we all are weirdos and we stick together sis" 

"Thank you, both of you" she smiled "you two are too kind even after everything that had happen in the past few days"

"Everyone deserves a second chance after all" Luz said and jumped away panicking "Sorry I'm running late!" She grabbed a book and shoved it on her backpack "I will see you all after class, bye!" 

The sisters looked into each other and laughed. Luz was definitely the joy of the house.

~~~~~~~~

They both went to the healer right away after their discussion. To either confirm or deny the pregnancy.

Lilith was surely nervous, she couldn't have one, she just couldn't, and not with her.

"Congratulations, you are having twins Mrs. Clawthorne!" The healer said casually 

Both sisters gasped, what this would mean for their future?


End file.
